


Held Together With String

by AbandonedSon



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSon/pseuds/AbandonedSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are like two halves of a whole, the polar opposites that attract. Sun and moon, gold and silver, night and day. Thor was nothing without Loki, just as Loki was nothing without Thor. Their lives were hopelessly intertwined, like threads woven in a tapestry, never to be parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Together With String

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the fandom, and on here. All mistakes are my own.

The sound of footsteps echoed hollowly around the halls, and Thor could not help but turn to it, like a plant reaching for the sun. The late evening sun shone through the stained glass, casting a kaleidoscope of colours across the church hall. Thor waited, fighting the urge to run to the other, hands clenched into fists behind his back.

Loki strode up between the pews, eyes like chips of green ice, burning into Thor’s. His never-brother was dressed in mortal finery, a black suit against a charcoal grey shirt. He was beautiful, and ethereal, as he had always been. As he always would be. 

Thor stepped forward, the choking feeling in his ribs already dissipating after months of discomfort. They are like two halves of a whole, the polar opposites that attract. Sun and moon, gold and silver, night and day. Thor was nothing without Loki, just as Loki was nothing without Thor. Their lives were hopelessly intertwined, like threads woven in a tapestry, never to be parted.

“Why did you call me here, Thor?” Loki asked voice soft as it had ever been. Thor’s heart lifted; after being absent so long, Loki’s voice was music to him. 

“Can I not simply wish to see you, Brother?” he replied, crossing the church until he stood before Loki, a few feet between them. 

“It has been long since you have, _Brother_ ,” Loki sneered, lip curling in distaste. “Truthfully, what do you want?”

“I speak the truth.” Thor protested, stepping forward. Loki did not move, but his hands seemed to quiver. “I have missed you greatly, these long months past.” 

“So, I am supposed to come running whenever you have need of me?” Loki snapped, eyes flaring with anger. “I am not a dog, Thor. I do not answer to you, as I do not answer to Odin. Not anymore.” 

“Do I not also have your love, Brother?” Thor asked quietly, voice becoming imploring. Loki maintained his scowl for a moment longer before relenting, face falling with a sigh. 

“You have it, though some days I fear it is closer to hate.” 

Thor deemed the answer good enough and pulled Loki to him, burying his face into his never-brother’s neck. He inhaled heavily, breathing in the subtle scent of the crisp autumn wind and tang of apples that seemed to cling to the God. 

Loki stiffened in his grip, arms hanging by his sides, but Thor wouldn’t let go. He pressed closer to Loki, curling his arms tighter around his waist. Thor leaned back slightly, pressing their foreheads together. From that angle, he could see the thin, delicate scars around Loki’s lips, reminders of a time when coarse black thread criss-crossed across the delicate flesh. He shuddered. 

“I would have you leave this realm and return home, back where you belong.” Thor confessed, pressing his lips in a chaste caress on Loki’s forehead. The God sighed, finally allowing his slender limbs to snake around Thor’s waist briefly. 

“I do not belong in Asgard, just as I do not belong in Jotunheim.” Loki pulled away, turning his back to Thor. “No, I shall stay in Midgard.” 

“But…”

“No Thor,” Loki snapped, clenching his fists. “Do not argue with me _brother_ , I have made my choice. Is that all you wanted?” 

“Loki, I…” Thor trailed off with a sigh. “Yes. That is all. I wished to see if you were well.”

Loki snorted, turning back to Thor with a look of disdain. “Oh yes, I am well. Your beloved Midgardians have been most welcoming.” He brushed a hand absently down the front of his suit. “I assume you shall return to Asgard?” 

“Yes.” 

Loki nodded sharply, and began to walk out of the church. “Go home Thor. Do not call me for such trivial matters again. I am not your Brother. I am not your friend.”

Thor watched with clenched hands as the other part of his soul walked away. He already began to feel the pinching ache in the vicinity of his chest, getting worse with every step further from his side Loki went. 

He would return, as he always did when the ache got too strong. They were like magnets, polar opposites that attracted no matter how far away they were. Thor and Loki, intertwined and inseparable.


End file.
